In the prior art, a vehicle braking apparatus is known (for example, see Patent Reference No. 1). In the vehicle braking apparatus, when it is determined that there is a contact likelihood of a vehicle contacting an obstacle, and also, a voluntary braking operation of a driver is detected, braking force automatically increases, and the braking operation of the driver is assisted. At this time, the increasing amount of the braking force is caused to be greater as the contact likelihood is higher.